Werewolf Venom
A Werewolf Bite is an extremely poisonous and toxic fluid that is produced by the saliva glands within a werewolf's mouth. The venom is commonly transmitted into vampires as a means of infecting and eventually killing vampires. Whenever a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, the poison will be passed from the werewolf's mouth into the vampire's bloodstream. Once the blood is contaminated by the toxic fluids, the vampire's heart will pump the venom throughout their cardiovascular system which will cause the venom to infect every cell it passes within the body. The length of time needed for the saliva to destroy the bitten vampire is debatable. After bitten by a very experienced wolf named Jules, the vampire Rose rapidly deteriorated until Damon euthanized her the night after. On the other hand, when Damon himself was bitten by Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf on his second full moon, it took approximately three days for him to be on the verge of death until cured. A wolf’s bite will also cause a vampire to hallucinate and go rabid, causing them to lash out violently on occassion, and the death is extremely slow and painful. Werewolf bites cannot kill an Original, as Elijah mentioned to Elena when they were talking about how to kill Klaus. However, it does weaken them temporarily as Rebekah felt dizzy and hallucinated after drinking a concentrated dose of hybrid venom. It wore off quickly, she just had to rest for an hour or so to heal completely. In [http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rager The Rager] it is shown that somebody can take werewolf venom via injection needle and place it in something (ex. a drink) and it will affect any vampire who drinks it. Unlike werewolves, the bite of a hybrid takes just a few hours to kill. The Cure The only cure known is Klaus' blood, which can cure both werewolf and hybrid bites. The only alternative is mercy killing the vampire. Humans It has not been shown how a werewolf bite would affect a human should they survive a werewolf attack (unlikely due to their ferocity and above-vampire prowess). So, the poison from the werewolf bite may or may not have any effect on a human. When vampire hunter Connor infected the beer from Rebekah's party with Hybrid saliva, many humans drank from it seemingly without consequences. Vampires bitten by a Werewolves/Hybrids Rose *''By the Light of the Moon'' - by Jules (werewolf) Damon *''The Last Day'' - by Tyler (werewolf) *''Graduation'' - (Galen Vaughn, soaked wooden bullets) Katherine *''As I Lay Dying'' - by Klaus (hybrid) Stefan *''The Hybrid'' - by Ray Sutton (unsuccessful hybrid) Caroline *''Our Town'' - by Tyler (hybrid) *''Into the Wild'' - by Klaus (hybrid) Will *''Bring It On'' - by Klaus (hybrid) Thierry *Always and Forever - by Klaus (hybrid) Elijah *''Bloodletting'' - by Klaus (hybrid) Trivia *Damon , Elena and Rebekah are the only main vampires who were infected without a bite of a werewolf. (Though Damon has been infected with a werewolf bite before) *No vampire has died from being bitten yet, as Damon killed Rose and Will before the effects of the werewolf bite. See also Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Werewolves